


Expérience

by Nelja



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dark, First Kiss, M/M, Power Play, Topping from the Bottom, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel a quelque chose à demander à Sebastian, et le démon ne lui refusera rien...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expérience

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Yana Toboso.

"Embrasse-moi."

Le sourire de Sebastian est calme et posé, ses yeux pétillent comme un acide, alors qu'il se penche pour poser un baiser sur le front de Ciel.

"Pas comme ça." Sebastian hausse le sourcil, semble lui demander de s'expliquer ; et Ciel sait très bien qu'il comprend. Ils se connaissent trop bien, et Sebastian a vu ce qui lui restait d'enfance se racornir et dépérir peu à peu. "Tu peux ressembler physiquement à mon père, cela ne voudra jamais rien dire."

Cela ne devrait pas être difficile, enfouir l'embarras de sa demande sous la colère. Ciel se tient droit, assis sur le bord de son lit. "Tu dois savoir que les pulsions charnelles sont courantes à l'adolescence, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, dans notre Empire, nous sommes encouragés à attendre l'âge adulte et le mariage. Mais je présume que tu feras le travail pour lequel je t'ai engagé promptement et efficacement, aussi je n'arriverai pas jusque là. Montre-moi."

Sebastian se penche vers lui, et Ciel peut sentir son souffle contre sa joue, peut voir sa peau lisse et parfaite, comme toute cette apparence. "N'êtes-vous pas fiancé à mademoiselle Elizabeth ?"

Ciel inspire brusquement. "Laisse Elizabeth en dehors de cela. J'ai renoncé à tout ce qui est clair le jour où nous avons fait notre accord." Il a un sourire nerveux qui est presque un ricanement. "Tu dois savoir faire cela, n'est-ce pas ? Les démons ne doivent pas connaître grand chose à l'amour, mais avec moi, c'est suffisamment déviant pour que tu en sois largement capable."

"Si je ne savais pas faire cela, je serais indigne d'être le majordome de la famille..."

"La ferme !" Sebastian laisse avec complaisance sa tête voler en arrière quand Ciel le gifle ; l'oeil de l'enfant s'embrase de flamboiements mystiques, ceux qui empêchent Sebastian de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, s'il veut son paiement à la fin. "A genoux, ne dis plus rien et donne-moi juste ce que je veux !"

Le visage de Ciel surplombe celui de Sebastian maintenant ; il peut voir les lèvres de son majordome se poser sur les siennes, et assurément les démons connaissent ce genre de choses, savent effleurer de façon suffisamment légère et brûlante pour créer le besoin, pour ensuite emporter les sens en un torrent de lave. Ciel doit lutter pour ne pas gémir, pour se rappeler de force que ce n'est pas Sebastian qu'il veut, pas vraiment, c'est n'importe qui pour _savoir_ à quoi ressemble un baiser d'adulte, et le démon se trouve juste lui appartenir.

(Ou c'est Ciel qui lui appartient. Ce n'est jamais bien clair.)

Une main de Ciel se crispe dans les cheveux de Sebastian, lui ordonnant de continuer parce qu'il a l'impression d'avoir besoin de cette sensation qu'il ignorait il y a quelques instants, de ces mordillements qui rendent les lèvres tendres, de cette langue qui caresse sa bouche comme les cheveux de Sebastian caressent son visage, de ce frisson qui l'élance jusque dans son ventre et lui fait peur...

Puis quand il n'y a plus rien de nouveau, seulement cette sensation de vide dans son corps et son esprit que le plaisir ne suffit plus à combler, Sebastien éloigne finalement son visage de celui de Ciel, avec un dernier coup de langue sur ses lèvres comme pour se délecter de son désir.

Comme d'habitude, obéir ne l'empêche pas de gagner : l'étincelle de satisfaction sur son visage montre qu'il estime avoir rempli son rôle à la perfection.

Pour autant qu'il le voudrait, Ciel ne lui conteste pas ce point. "Tu le fais bien !" précise-t-il même, avec autant de mépris qu'il peut, parce que mentir serait encore plus dégradant. "Je t'appellerai quand j'aurai besoin de leçons plus avancées." Non, il n'a pas l'intention de refuser ce que le démon peut lui offrir juste parce qu'il semble d'accord. Ce serait jouer son jeu tout autant que céder maintenant. Ciel n'est pas très certain de ce qui peut arriver maintenant, mais ce sera en ses propres termes.

S'il attend assez longtemps, il en est à peu près certain, l'envie cessera d'embraser son ventre. Alors le regret sera moins irritant, et peut-être sa certitude de pouvoir jouer et gagner contre les enfers reviendra-t-elle.


End file.
